The Bishy Files
by laDy SaSaMi7
Summary: sasami mah yami hosts a show called the bishy files...she has bishys come on the show to interview but nothing ever goes right! it is really funni so read! please and thank you!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NOTHING!! Well sept ryou!! He is all mine!!! 

Ryou- sorry hun but u don't own me! 

LS7- b-but!! 

Ryou- u don't but I still love u!! 

LS7- REALLY I LOVE U TOO!! *bear hugs* 

Ryou- *gasp* cant *gasp* breathe! 

LS7- O SRY!! Review please!! 

___________________________________________________________

Chap 1-We air in 1!

Sasami- HELLO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TO MAH SHOW! THE BISHY FILES!! On every show you always have the chance to win a prize it can be for anything so you never no who can get one!!

Audience- *claps*

Sasami- now on today's we have……ryou!

Ryou- *walks on stage* hello everyone!! 

Fg (fan girls)- AHHHHH OMG ITS RYOU!! *faints* 

Sasami- uh…..yea…..right…ok back to the show. So ryou….

Ryou- huh? What?

Sasami- I hear u are dating mah hikari??

Ryou- uh…yea…what does that have to do with anything though?

Sasami- nothing I ju- 

Annie- GET BACK U BAKA FOX!! 

Sasami- hey watch who your calling a baka!! 

Annie- not you! Kurama! 

Kurama (as a fox)- *sticks tongue out at annie* heehawed

Annie- u little!! *energy level rises and spirit energy flames out and destroys audience and stage*

Audience- *blinks* 

Sasami- *eye twitch* LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MAH STAGE!! THIS IS MAH FIRST SHOW AND U DESTROYED IT!! WHERE IS SUNNI??

Sunni- hn….

Ryou- wow mah hair is black!! Kool *looks at hair in surprise totally oblivious to what just happened* 

Jami (sasamis hikari)- OMG RYOU ARE U OK!! I WAS JUST WATCHING THE TV! 

Ryou- yea! 

Sasami- wow that was fast!! How did u get here so fast- NOOO!!! ANNIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! NOT FRED!! KURAMA DON'T CHASE FRED!! (A/N fred is mah best friend….he is a squirrel….don't laugh at me!! I talk to squirrels!!)

Jami- FRED WHERE?? KURAMA DON'T!! 

Annie- KURAMA DROP FRED RIGHT NOW!! 

Kurama- *looks innocent like he doesn't no what we are talking about* 

Sasami- *climbs up from behind her desk alright folks we will be right back to The Bishy Files after this commercial brake so stayed tuned! 

*commercial- white-out, staplers, binders dancing in a circle and singing a song about the wonders of supplies…white outs solo- come on down to bobs supplies you no that he wont make u cry! You can buy some white- out, tape, sharpies, binder, staplers, and pens!! The prices are always low that u can depend on!*

Sasami- *at desk with everything calm and three new geusts* hello…we are back now we have mah hikari jami, her friends annie, and kurama, mah uh…husband, MAH BAD HUSBAND WHO TRIED TO EAT A SQUIRELL!!

Kurama- *innocent face* 

Sasami- o don't give me that! 

Annie- *pins collar and leash on kurama* YES AHHAHA I GOT YOU! 

Kurama- *worried* thinks: aw….shit!

Annie and kurama leave the stage and don't show any sign of returning.

Jami- *evil smile* THE FORBIDDEN SONG!! (A/N annie is so sick of this song that she forbided me from ever singing it ever again so I am not aloud to! I hope she isn't reading this fic!) I BRUSHED AGAINST THOSE FRECKLES THAT I HATED SO!! 

Annie- *eye twitch* *death glare* kurama 

Kurama- *looks up*

Annie- *unleashes kurama* go get her!

Jami- AHHHHHHH KILLER FOXES!! *runs a crossed sasamis desk and hit's a remote* *the wizard of oz, the part with the killer monkeys (A/N what they are scarey!!)

Ryou- what?? O_O AHHH KILLER MONKEYS!! THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD EVERYONE RUN!!! RUN FOR UR LIVES!!

After ten minutes of people running around the set ryou and jami are run off stage and are gone.

Sasami- now what am I going to do?? I have no one on mah show!

Seto and jou- *walk on stage* 

Seto- thought we would stop bye! 

Sasami- *trying to contain laughter* so….how are….you two??

Jou- fine…are u ok??

Sasami- NO!! AHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! 

Seto is wearing really baggy pants with a huge chain down the side. He has a white jersey with a plain white shirt underneath it, and a giant gold chain that says bling bling. He also has a red bandanna on that says 'ghetto' on it, and a diamond earing left ear. Jou is wearing pretty much the same but a blue jersey and the necklace says $ and his bandanna is white and says 'badass'.

Seto and jou- whats so funni??

Sasami- YOU!!! HAHAHAHA!!

Jou- *his pants fall down* 

Seto- uh…jou….*looks down* 

Jou- what? *blushes* 

Sasami- OMG! HAHAHAH THAT IS JUST AHAHAHAHHA! JOU PULL UR PANTS UP KID UR EMBARRESSING URSELF!

Jou- aightz

Sasami- so do you dawgs like rap or dance??

Seto- I rap!

Jou- and I break dance!

Sasami- this should be good…..why don't u guys show us what u can do??

Seto and jou- OK!

Seto- *starts to rap* look at mah shoe it is soo blue! Um…. Mah name is mr. Kaiba dude!! Uh…uh…I don't know a word that rhymes with dude! So u goin to forget that I said anything cause you don't even have a ring!

Jou- *attempts to break dance horribly* 

Sasami- ………*blinks* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT WA-WAS!! HAHAHAHA!! THAT WAS HORRIBLE AHAHAHAHHAHA!! 

Seto and jou- *sad* 

Sasami- O DON'T WORRY YOU WERENT THAT BAD I NO SOME ONE WORSE!! YUGI!!

Yugi- yea?

Sasami- yugi rap for us! 

Yugi- ok!! Hello pillow what is your name fellow!

Sasami seto and jou- ………AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 

Yugi- what?? 

Sasami- YUGI YOU JUST WON THE WORST RAPPER AWARD!! 

Yugi- I was that bad??

Seto- yea…yea you were…..

Yugi- *sadly looks at the floor* 

Sasami- don't worry yugi I am sure u will get better!! 

Yugi- really??

Sasami- sure why not!! OK THAT IS END OF MAH SHOW THE BISHY FILES WE LEARNED NOTHING BUT O WELL!! NEXT SHOW WE WILL HAVE BALLAY DANCING MEN AND GO LIVE AT CO-ED SLEEPOVER HOSTED BY YUGI MOUTO AND FIND OUT HOW MISS FREINDSHIT WAS ARRESTED FOR MURDER AND THEFT!!

______________________________________________________________________

Ok that is mah fic only chapter one I hoped u like it!! I am on like a sugar high not a big one or else this would cause u to be on the floor cracking up but this one aint that funni so bare with me next chapter I will eat lots of chocolate!! ^-^


	2. chapter 2

Wow dude when did I write this fic?? U no wat I had a dream I wrote a fic like this!! I think I wrote it in mah sleep!! Ahh I did write it in mah sleep!!! Please forgive me everyone because this fic isn't even funni! And I am a very funni person!! And I am really confused right now…I no I will go talk to mah best friend fred the squrrel….I geuss I might be able to save this fic maybe!! But I am not sure! It is too lame well…I will try! If u have any objections to this tell me or any ideas tell me! I MUST SAVE TRY TO SAVE THIS FIC!! Well I am going to leave u a short story me and mah friend rote! (not the squirrel) so aloha and it has nothing to do with the story!!

"When you're driving to school and you see a fox running across the street you yell out the window "Run Kurama, run!!" '

Annie: *Pulls over car and opens the door to the passenger's seat* Hey Kurama!!! Hop in!!! 

Fox: *Jumps into car*

Annie: *Closes door*

Annie: Hey Kurama, how've you been?

Fox: …

Annie: Really…

Fox…

Annie: Nani?! You just came back from stealing King Tut's medallion of Ra?! 

Fox: *Tilts head to the side a little* 

Annie: Oh…you put it back after achievin' it?

Fox: *Nods* 

Annie: *Smirks* Just wanted a challenge since King Tut's tomb is full of booby traps, ne?

Fox: *Nods and you could also see a cocky smirk on his face from that mischievous glint in his eyes*

Annie: So, how's your mother doin'? Blink once if she's grand, blink twice if not

Fox: *Blinks once*

Annie: Well dat's good…d'you know where Hiei is? I haven't seen him in a while…is he in Ningenkai?

Fox: *Blinks twice* 

Annie: Ah…I see…he's in Makai, ne?

Fox: *Blinks once* 

Annie: *Smirks* Heh…probably runnin' errands for Mukuro…

Fox: …

Annie: How's everyone else? 

Fox: …

Annie: I see…Kuwabara and Keiko got into dat university…Shizuru is just great…Atsuko's still a drunkie…Yukina's great as well, taking care of Genkai's temple…and Yusuke's runnin' his 1/3 of Makai

Fox: *blinks once* 

Annie: Ku… *For the first time since Kurama got into the car, she hears hysterical laughter for the backseat*

Annie: *Raises eyebrow at Jami* What's so funni…?

Jami: *In hysteria* 

Fox: *Closes eyes and shakes head*

Annie: Heh...I agree Kurama...she is nuts

Jami: *Stops laughing for a moment* Me?! You're the one talkin' to a fox!!!

Annie: Your point?

Jami: -_-

Annie: At least he can understand me...don't you Kurama? Blink once if no, blink twice if yes

Fox: *blinks twice*

Annie: See?

Jami: o.O

Annie: Heh...well Kurama you'd betta be on your way den, ne? Tell the gang I said hi, will you? 

Fox: *nods and gives Annie a lick on the cheek*

Annie: *Pats Kurama's head and scratches behind his ear*

Annie: Well den, until next time?

Fox: *Nods*

Annie: Okie dokie *Opens car door* See ya 'round Kurama…come visit sometime and tell the others to too, OK?

Fox: *Nods, jumps out of the car and runs away toward where he was headed before stopped by Annie*

Annie: ^-^ Bye Kurama! *Closes car door and turns to Jami*

Annie: ...What's wrong wit you?

Jami: O_O that really was Kurama....

Annie: No shit Sherlock…didn't you notice all those tails? 

Jami: *passes out from shock*

Annie: Heh…*shrugs and starts car again and drives down the road toward school while whistling a tune*

Jami: *still out cold in the backseat*

~The end~ 


End file.
